ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Terror
Web of Terror is the 54th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space with a view of Earth. A spaceship crashes down to the planet. On the surface, Bellwood is seen. The spaceship flies over the city. Meanwhile at the Juice Shack, the team are enjoying their milkshakes. Brandon: I'm glad we finally take a break from flying around through space to enjoy our milkshakes. Sarah: I thought you liked the action and the adventure. Coco: And running down the same corridor over and over again. Brandon: I do but super heroes need breaks too... (sips milkshake) Sarah: You take breaks all the time. Computer, Video Games, TV, Milkshakes. Brandon: AND saving the universe. All those things are lots of hard work. (slurps milkshake) The spaceship flies over the Juice Shack. Brandon: Um... Please tell me I'm the only one who say that. Sarah: 'Fraid that we all saw a passing spaceship... Coco: And its about to crash! The spaceship continues on a downwards path. Brandon: (sigh) It's hero time... Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! I'll try and stop the ship from crashing... into the city, at least. Jetray takes off and flies after the ship. A moment later, Coco's Car is chasing after the ship on the roads. Jetray hovers above the ship and reaches his legs onto the ship. He grabs the ship with his legs and flies up. He struggles a bit. Jetray: UUUUUURRRRR! This. Was. Heavier. Than. I. Thought.... The spaceship then moves up slightly. Jetray struggles until he forcefully lets go. The ship then continues on its downwards path. Coco, over the Omnitrix: How's it going? Jetray: It was fine. Before I dropped it. Sarah, over the Omnitrix: Where is it heading now? Jetray, looking: Looks like outside of the city. I'll check for survivors. Jetray dashes over to the spaceship and lands on it. He uses his laser eyes to make a hole in the spaceship. He flies in. Jetray: Hello? Anyone home? I've come to get you off this spaceship... Jetray looks all over the ship quickly and sees a containment room in the back. There is a black goo inside. The ship then rocks voilently. Coco, over the Omnitrix: Brandon, you have to get out there. Jetray: I don't see any survivors. I'm on my way. Jetray comes out and remains in the air. The spaceship then crashes. Coco's Car arrives close to the crash site. Jetray lands when they get out of the car. Jetray then turns into Brandon. Sarah: Maybe it was just a deserted spaceship. Brandon: I don't know guys... Something just doesn't feel right. View zooms in on the spaceship with the team in the background. The black goo slimes out of the side of the spaceship; unnoticeable. Theme Song Moments later, the Mechanics clear up the area. Mechanic Officer, to Sarah and Coco: Sorry to say but there were no survivors. Sarah: But Brandon said there was no one on board. Mechanic Officer: He was rushed with time but we found them in their containment field. Sarah: What's- Coco: It's a room where they keep dangerous stuff like chemicals or criminals. Sarah: ...Right. Mechanic Officer: It was pried open from the crash but it was set so no one can unlock it. Sarah: What do you think was so important that they needed to lock up? Mechanic Officer: I don't know but we think they were locking themselves in there. Coco: Why? Mechanic Officer: They were um... (points) Sarah and Coco look to see some Mechanic Officers pulling four alien bodies from the spaceship. All of which seem to be infused in a black substance. Mechanic Officer: ...contaminated. Sarah: What happened to them? Mechanic Officer: We're taking them to our medical labs for examination. But there seems to be no threat here. You, kids, can go relax or something. The Mechanic Officer walks away. Brandon joins them. Brandon: Did you see the bodies? Coco: Yeah. Contaminated. Sarah, to Brandon: This isn't your fault. They locked themselves in here. Brandon: No... Coco: No? Brandon: No. Something's not right about this. It just seems to... obvious. Coco: Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes? Brandon: I was Sherlock for Halloween once. And that mystery when we were kids. And I'm getting sidetracked. Sarah: What do you mean? Brandon: Spaceships don't just crash for no reason. These people wouldn't lock themselves with their goo thing as their ship is crashing. Something happened. And I want to find out. The goo substance is in a puddle hidden behind a rock; watching. Later, Coco's Car drops Brandon off at his house. Sarah: You sure you don't need any help? Brandon, leaning in the window: For now. I'm good. But thanks. We can all go for a milkshake later. Coco: Or burgers. Brandon: Yeah? Well you're paying. Coco: If I'm paying for all our food, you minus as well pay for the dents in my car door. Brandon, backing off from the car: What dents? Coco drives off. Brandon: Oh... He's totally getting a CrusherNoggie. Brandon starts walking to his house. The goo slithers up a lamppost. Brandon, now in his sleep outfit: a grey T-Shirt and some blue shorts, walks over to his bed; yawning. He looks out of the window and sees rain. He then quints and sees a black goo puddle across the street. A truck passes by and the goo puddle is gone. Brandon shrugs and goes to bed. Later, he is sleeping and thunder is heard. The goo then slips under the door and stops at the end of the bed. It then begins to take form in the darkness. Lightning then strikes outside. The flash shows a creature lurking in the corner of Brandon's bedroom. It then launches at Brandon. Brandon then falls out of his bed and struggles against the creature. He reaches for his Omnitrix but he can't when he is holding both the creature's arms. The creature then attempts to eat him but Brandon backs his head. The creature then begins to absorb Brandon by letting his arms "melt" onto his; entrapping them in a sticky goo that continuously spreads. Brandon then tries to get the goo off of him but it continues and continues. Brandon then reaches for the Omnitrix but the creature grabs his Omnitrix arm. Creature: Such power... Give it to me! Brandon: Fat chance! Brandon kicks the creature off of him and prepares to slap down the Omnitrix. Creature: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The creature then tackles Brandon right when he slaps down the Omnitrix. There is a flash and only Brandon remains. In the morning, there is a knock at the door. Sarah: Brandon? Sarah knocks again. Sarah: Brandon? Coco: He probably can't hear you over his snoring. Sarah: You heard it too? Coco: Ha! He really does snore? Wait till he hears this. Sarah shows an upset expression and then knocks again. Sarah: Brandon? Coco: I have an idea. Coco breaks the door open. Sarah: What'd you do that for? Coco: I get impatient. Besides, they have door insurance. The two walk into Brandon's room and see Brandon on a ground. Sarah: Brandon? Sarah goes to Brandon's side and attempts to wake him. Sarah: Brandon? Brandon starts coming to. Sarah: Are you alright? Brandon, weakly: I... I am... good. Coco: What happened? Brandon, weakly: I don't know... (gaining his strength and tone) The creature is gone now. You haven nothing to worry about. Sarah: What creature? Brandon: ...Some bad guy. I took care of it. I'm the super hero, remember? Sarah, after a moment: Alright. Well um we'll get going. Coco: And you need a new door... They leave. Brandon then smiles grimly. Later, at a bank, a couple of robbers steal bags of money and are on the run. They run through an alley way where a getaway car awaits for them. They are almost there. Voice: Hold it. They turn around and see Electrix standing there at the end of the alley way. Robber: There's one of them super alien heroes. Electrix: Drop the money and give up. Robber 2: Why don't YOU give up? I don't think they teach math on Pluto but we're outnumbered. Electrix: Good... I like those chances. One of the robbers shoots at him but Electrix punches each and every one of them. Electrix: Enhanced Strength... Electrix jumps off a wall and back flip kicks one of the robbers. Electrix: Enhanced Agility... Electrix turns and sees the other robber getting away to the getaway car. Electrix then fires it with energy and the car explodes in front of the robber. They robber is thrown in the side of an cave. Electrix: Enhanced Powers... Electrix goes up to the body who is struggling out of fear on the ground. Electrix picks him up the neck. Electrix: I wonder how I should take care of yo- AH Electrix falls over. The other robber gets his staff with his assistant retreat the scene. Electrix transforms back into Brandon. Brandon grabs his head in pain. Flash. There is now a room filled with darkness balanced between a green light and a red light. Brandon wakes in the red lighted area and sees Brandon in the green lighted area. Brandon (Red): What is this? Brandon (Green): I don't know exactly... But I know that you're no good. Brandon (Red): Heh. Your device must have merged us mentally. How unfortunate. Brandon (Green) : Give me back my body. Brandon (Red): No. I'm doing everything you're doing but better. I'm you now. I'm a super hero. Brandon (Green): If it wasn't for me, you could've killed that man. Brandon (Red): He did a crime. Crimes pay. Your friend deserved what he got for being a criminal for so long. Brandon (Green): How do you know that? Brandon (Red): My web reaches into a far corners of your mind. Not only do I have control of you but I know you. Brandon (Red) shows Brandon (Green) the web around the room. Memories from pervious adventures show in the web. Brandon drinking his milkshake, Brandon giving a speech in front of the team, The Garage exploding, Seeing the city of Mars and Brandon facing off against shapeshifters. Brandon (Green): But not completely. Right? ...please say I'm right. Brandon (Red): You are correct. This makes me only part of you. The body is still available for your taking. An image of what Brandon is seeing appears in the mind web room. Brandon (Green) makes a run for it but Brandon (Red) steps in front of him. Brandon (Red): If you can pass me that is. Brandon (Red) then mutants into his true goo form as a big, red/black, humanoid, spider alien. Brandon, in mind: Aw man... I hate spiders... Flash. Brandon wakes from his pain attack. He gets up and looks concerned. He then walks out from the alleyway. Coco: Tennyson. Brandon turns around and sees Sarah and Coco approach him. Brandon: What? Sarah: What happened? We heard an alarm and- Brandon: I took care of it. Is there any more crime? Coco: No... Brandon: Good. Sarah: Are you sure you're okay? Brandon: Fine. I got a... hit from the bad guys. Coco: Did you find anything about the spaceship? Brandon: ...No. I guess it wasn't worth looking into. Sarah: Wanna talk about it over milkshakes? Brandon: I'm busy. The um Alien Hero show is on. Brandon runs off. Sarah: Something isn't right, Coco. Coco: I know. Brandon is then seen walking down the sidewalk with a wicked grin. Some girls walk by him and he strikes a pose. The girls then walk away. Brandon continues walking in a dancey way. He passes by a cafe window where a guy with brown eyes, brown hair, a black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans sits across from another guy with guy with green eyes and red hair. Guy 1: What was that? Guy 2: Some guy just danced by our window. Brandon continues dancing until he sees a science facility in the distance. Brandon then smiles evilly. Meanwhile at Sarah's House, Sarah is researching on her laptop while Coco is leaning by her desk. Coco: What exactly are you looking for? Sarah: Research. Coco: What? On a science project? Sarah: On Brandon. Coco: I don't know. He didn't really use message wall a lot. Sarah: Not THAT type of research. I mean on what happened. Coco: What do you mean? Sarah: Ever since that spaceship crashed, Brandon has been acting different and even more different today. Coco: He's probably just upset that we left him the other night or that we broke his door. Sarah: I don't think so. Plus YOU did all that. (typing) I uploaded my Mechanic Badge to my laptop but an actual database would have provided more information. (pulls up a website) Ah. I found something. Coco: What? Sarah: The spaceship that crashed the other night. It belonged to an exploration team. They were researching a cosmic storm a couple of planets away from theirs. However the storm struck too early and they were hit. Coco: Is that what caused their crashing? Sarah: ...No. One of the logs left by the captain of the team said that although they were unharmed, a substance was created on board the ship. We tested it and experimented. It was a substance of great power as it could stretch, form and react to nearly anything. But this is one of the other logs... It's on visual. Sarah plays it and a video of their alien captain is looking at the camera while two crew members are behind him. Alien Captain, on laptop: We are scientific exploration team Delta. As said in a previous log, we have encountered an alien substance that can react like us but it has gone out of control. It escaped and attacked us. It mutated one of our crew members, Rung. He now has a different appearance and a mind filled with violence. It is possible to subdue this creature by throwing it into the cosmic storm. A noise is heard. Crew member, on laptop: I'm going to see what that was. Alien Captain, on laptop: No wait! The crew member leaves the room and is attacked by Rung off camera. Static. Visual comes back. Alien Captain, on laptop: Second is command, Anog, is mutated as well. There is too many of us contaminated. As there is no where to go. I need to set a course into the cosmic storm. We will not be harmed but affected by its radiation. As the creature will die from it. Female Crew member, on laptop: I can patch in the course. I am well-known for private operations. Alien Captain, on laptop: Okay. I will be right behind. The Crewmember goes for the control is sneaky manner. She patches in the controls and ship changes course. Alien Captain: Very well. Female Crewmember: Thank yo- She is taken by a spider-like creature made from the goo. Alien Captain: LEINA! Silence. Alien Captain, on the laptop: With the course set, it is just myself, the captain, uninfected. My crew and the goo will be terminated by the radiation as I am protected within the containment field. There is a bang at the door. The door then rips. Alien Captain, on the laptop: No! NO! NOOOOO! Static. Visual comes back. The goo is now trapped in the containment field, the crew lay on the floor and the captain is slightly mutated. Alien Captain, on the laptop: We're all in the containment field now. The radiation won't be strong enough to kill the creature now but it will weaken it. Hopefully the crash will destroy the creature. At least I am with my crew; my family. There is a bright flash overcoming the screen and then static. Visual died out. Sarah: Brandon said there was goo on the ship before it crashed. Coco: It's possible a substance like that could have affected him but then he would be mutated like them. Sarah: ...but Brandon isn't an average victim. He's got- Coco: The Omnitrix. Radiation from that has to be stronger than a cosmic storm. Sarah: We have to do something. Coco: Yeah... I'm starting to sound like you. Sarah and Coco go after Brandon. Brandon swings onto a ledge as Spidermonkey. He looks above the science facility. Spidermonkey swings into the facility and takes out the guards. He then goes into the laboratories and webs scientists attempting to escape. Scientist: What are you doing? Spidermonkey: (screeches) I need you alive. Spidermonkey then activates a machine which reel out a giant antenna. Spidermonkey: With this I can produce a radiation field from the cosmic storm that created me. Then all life of my new species will rise on this rock. Sarah: Brandon stop! Spidermonkey: Brandon's gone now, Sarah. Sarah: I know he's still in there, you pile of goo. Coco: Nice one. Sarah: Thanks. Spidermonkey: Try all you like. He's overcome-ed by my true force. Coco: Then we're just going to have to knock some sense into you. Sarah: What about Brandon? Spidermonkey: Yes... (screeches) Can you dare harm me, your friend, Coco. Coco: He might feel a bit bruised in the morning but at least I don't deal with a goo monster anymore. Coco strikes at Spidermonkey but Spidermonkey jumps over him and webs him to the wall. Spidermonkey: I've seen what you can do. Plus I'm 100% more efficient than that mere Human mind. Sarah: Brandon please just listen. Spidermonkey: I am NOT your Brandon. Sarah: Brandon, I know you're in there. You have to fight it. Many lives are at stake. Flash. Brandon is backing up from the goo spider form. Brandon, in mind: I can't! Sarah's voice, echoing through the mind web: Stand up to him. There's only one Brandon 10. Brandon, in mind: Well... I suppose I'm going to have to stand up against that thing. Goo spider approaches. Brandon, mind: (sigh) (runs up over to it with eyes closed) AHHHHHHHHHHH! The goo spider grabs him and in traps him within itself as a web. Goo Spider, in mind: Did you really think you could stop me? You're smaller and weaker. Brandon, in mind: But if this is a fight over the brain. Then I'd say I'm the strongest. This is my head and I have power here. Brandon grabs a part of the web and rips it. He reaches in and pulls out a milkshake. He splashes the milkshake all over the goo spider. Goo Spider, burning: What's. HAPPENING?! Brandon: Brain Power, six eyes. I'm using my memories to fill in the gaps you created. Brandon rips another web and pulls out one of Sarah's energy discs. He throws it at the goo spider and it slices its web core into pieces. There is a large flash and Spidermonkey turns back into Brandon. Sarah: Brandon? Are you alright? Brandon, getting up: I'm back... Goo Spider: And I'm free! The Goo Spider uses the antenna and sends the wave. The cosmic storm projects radiation onto the science facility. Some of the scientists mutant into forms similar the ones the exploration crew turned into. Sarah runs away from a group of them. Coco is surrounded. Goo Spider: It's over! Sarah: Brandon! If you reverse the projection onto it, the radiation will destroy the creature. Brandon: Alright then. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Goo Spider: Come into my parlor... Tennyssson. Snow Bear: How about I just break the ice? Snow Bear breaths ice at the goo spider and freezes the scientists. Goo Spider is breaking out of the ice. Snow Bear goes to the controls. Goo Spider breaks out and smashes the controls. Computer: Malfunction! Malfunction! Meltdown in 10 seconds. Snow Bear breaths ice on the machine. Computer: 3. 2... Meltdown Avoided. The Goo Spider stands over Snow Bear. Goo Spider: You may have stopped the meltdown but the projection is still going... Snow Bear: Which is why you don't let me touch buttons. Snow Bear starts touching buttons. The projection then reverses onto the Goo Spider. Goo Spider: NOOOOOOOOOO- (is destroyed) All of the mutated forms turn back to normal and the projection stops as the cosmic storm clears. Snow Bear: And THAT'S for making me dance like that. Later, the Mechanics arrive. Mechanic Officer: The creature must have escaped the ship before we arrived the first time. We taken any samples remaining. If it wasn't for the exploration team's captain, you'd be in a mess. Brandon: I guess one person can make a difference... The Mechanic Officer walks away. Sarah: You alright? Brandon: Yeah. I just need a milkshake to get that off my mind. The team walks away. Meanwhile, the mechanic ship flies off into space. And the goo sample slightly moves in its container. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Mechanics *Exploration Crew *Citizens Aliens Used *Jetray *Electrix *Spidermonkey *Snow Bear Villains *Spider Goo Alien/Goo Substance **Mutated Forms *Brandon (Temporally) *Robbers Trivia *This was the only unscheduled episode of Season 4. *Madsciencetist helped with the creation of the plot. *The title Web of Terror was inspired by Classic Doctor Who story, Web of Fear. *Web of Terror was inspired by Spiderman 3 *The alien exploration team were a reference to The Fantastic Four. *Although the story doesn't include much about spiders, its name is sufficient because the story is a tangle of twists like a web and the creature uses its goo abilities like webs. *An off-screen adventure was referenced involving a mystery. *It is revealed that Brandon was dressed as Sherlock Holmes for one Halloween. *The Brandon vs Brandon scenes were inspired by the ones in Nightmare in Silver Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4